


Double Impediments

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number One has a jaundiced view of men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Impediments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Number One had long ago decided that most Earth men had never escaped their patriarchal impulses, and the first thing they saw with her were her breasts, not a first rank officer. She filed it under 'minor irritation' and continued to prove that the enlarged mammary glands did not, in fact, have any effect whatsoever on her performance of her duties.

Then she met Christopher Pike.

Within two days, she doubted Pike had even noted her gender. A week made her reevalute her blanket assumptions on men. And by the end of the month, Number One knew she had the the best chance ever to prove just how good she was, without being compromised by what cup-size undergarment she might need.

That suited her just fine.


End file.
